Muian Rouge, Lunar Destiny
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: Mu was around during the begging and end of the Silver Millennium, being an Ally of them. Muian's have awakened in the present time, and have arrived in Jubban. Follow their journey as the change the fate of the world and help the Sailor Senshi. What will happen? How will the effect of 3 Muian's of 3 different tribes effect the world?


Yo It's the one, the only, SunDragonSoul. I am here with a new story Muian Rouge, Lunar Destiny, a Mega Man Star Force and Sailor Moon crossover, the first of Booth.

Quick Info, This world is the world of Sailor Moon, with the Muian people on this planet. The Muian's were allies of the Silver Millenium, with them being visited some times by tribesmen of the 4 tribes of Mu, Zerker, Shinobi, Surian, and Burai.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Mega Man Star Force, if I did I would be rich. The only thing i do own is my characters and that is it.

Also Burai tribe is the tribe i would think Rouge and Laplace would be apart of.

Muian Rouge, Lunar Destiny

By SunDragonSoul

Normal Speaking "Yo, Laplace,"

Human Thinking '_Now I Plot,_'

EM Wave Being Speaking "_I am Ready Partner_"

EM Wave Being/Partner Mental Communication "_Let's Go,_"

* * *

Prologue: A New Player

A young man about 14 to 15 years old was sitting on a larger stone wall stargazing. He had snow white hair that lay flat on his head, with the bangs brushed out of his eyes, and with the rest in a thigh length braid with the top part held y a black metal ring, and the other end tied with a simple black sting. His dark purple eyes gazed at the stars. His skin was lightly tanned and rather normal.

He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeves starting from the middle of his upper arms are dark purple with a blue circle just after it changed to purple and on the front a grey katana with a yellow moon over it with the word zangetsu below it on the front, a pair of black jeans with a dark grey chain looping around his right leg, and with a pair of black steel toed boots.

"Laplace," the whitette said his voice naturally sounding calm.

A being of energy materialized behind the white hair boy. The creatures body was made mostly of dark blue energy with the edge of it lighter, with its energy arms having a stone bracelets on each with stone like shoulder armor as well. His head seems to be a longer and narrower part of his body with 2 black outlined yellow dots allowing it to see. His lower body poses no legs only a bit of an energy trail.

" Ah there you are, I hate that I have to move, don't you," The boy asked the creature behind him, not even looking back.

The creature did not speak but only nod his head.

"Maybe I can make a bookstore or something to give me something to do, Laplace," The whitette said revealing his thoughts.

The creature, Laplace, nodded again.

"Well we should go sleep, and then get to the apartment tomorrow," the whitette said as he stood up and jumped down from the wall.

Laplace nodded before vanishing into a device in the white haired kids pocket, as said whitette walked into a near by apartment.

* * *

xx The Next Day, 7:00 AM xx

"Ring Ring Ring… Ring Ring Ring… Ring Ring Ri Crash," The alarm clock rang until it was silenced by a black steel toed boot impacting it.

"Ug I hate my Alarm clock in the morning," the whitette said as he slowly got up from his bed, clad only in black pajama pants and a blue t-shirt with the crest of mu on the front, and revealing his hair completely loose and unbound, and going down to his lower legs. He slowly got up and grabbed a dark purple device on his bedside. This device is his VG Star Carrier. He quickly entered and checked the time. Noticing the time, he quickly got dressed in an outfit similar to what he wore yesterday

If you are wondering who this whitette is, this person is Yoru Katio. He is an orphan whose parents died in a car crash when he was 10, but leaving enough money for him to live on his own. He himself rarely talks to other people except his 2 friends and fellow orphans, Ryu Tensa, and Kuro Kagen. Known only by him and his 2 friends is that they are descendents of certain tribes of Mu, with Yoru being of the Burai Tribe, Ryu of the Zereker Tribe, and Kuro of the Shinobi Tribe. This was found out when they met the EM wave partner, who explained as much as they can about Mu to them. They themselves were just about to head to Juuban, hearing the the school was ok.

" Laplace, wake up you lazy Muian, we have to finish packing," Yoru said as he held his dark purple VG Star Carrier.

"_Fine Fine, lets get going, I want to take a nap on the way,_" Laplace said, his voice sounding like static to normal people, unless you were his partner, then you would understand him perfectly.

"Sheesh you are Lazy, Laplace, but come on, its only just this room that needs to be packed," Yoru said as he and Laplace quickly packed up the clothes he had into boxes, along with the rest of his other stuff. He then quickly grabbed his VG Star Carrier

"Activate, Storage Mode," Yoru said as he held the purple device, causing a portal to suck up his stuff and store it for later.

"_good we are are finished, can i sleep now, you known I am not a morning person,_" Laplace asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, go to sleep," Yoru said holding his VG star carrier in front of him as Laplace became dark blue energy and went into the device, after which your put it in his pocket.

He then walked out of the apartment building, knowing that his friends will be finding their own apartments and leaving as well. As he headed onto the bus that would take him to the train station, he thought about the local heros of Juuban, the sailor senshi and wonder how they would reacted to 3 muian descendants. He smirked and that thought and hopped they would be good allies and would accept them as well.

"I do wonder what life will be like there," Yoru mused quietly to himself as the bus arrived at the stop and he started to get up to leave.

When he left the bus he quickly walked to the station a bought his ticket, knowing that it would take some time getting her and then getting to Juuban. So he just sat there enjoying the peace and quiet of his home town, knowing that it would be a while before he or his friends every came to see it again. When the train arrived he calmly walked on board wondering what adventures were bound to happen.

* * *

xx Raye Point of View, Last Night xx

Dreamscape

_All around her she could see statues of petrified people. Amongst them were even her friends, all helpless to stop the wave of destruction. Suddenly, three lights appeared behind her, giving her a spark of hope, but that spark disappeared when the three lights flew away, almost as if they were afraid of the wave. "Wait! Please!" she called out, as what seemed like their only hope fled. Suddenly, another light appeared. This one coming from the sky. The light split apart to form 4 lights,all different in color, which all landed in front of her and took on a human like form, before they charged at the wave turning back into light. The wave seemingly repealed all of them, but the lights suddenly glowed before converging with a single white light. The white light shone brighter than ever, before charging at the wave in a flash that resembled a shooting star. The two forces collided, causing a blinding light._

End Dreamscape

Raye Hino shot out of her bed.

Hah!" She gasped as she sat up in her bed. The dream had really scared her but she was also confused.

"What was that?" she wondered, as the memory of her vision was still fresh in her mind.

'Stars? Destruction? Lights?' she thought to herself. 'What could this mean?'

"I'll have to tell the others later," she thought, as she tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

xx Yoru Point of View, Current Day xx

"NEXT STOP JUUBAN STATION, NEXT STOP JUUBAN STATION," the Announcer said as the train started to slow down.

Yoru slowly got up as the train slowed down, until completely stopping, knowing it is time to get ready to find his friends and an apartment. As he got off the train he looked around at where he would live for now. He also wondered where his friends would be as they said that they would meet at the nearest place to get dango when they arrived.

Yoru then began heading to the nearest place that you could get dango, hoping his friends were there. When he spotted the place and quickly entered After spotting his friends, and placing his order, he sat down near by them. The first one was a black haired male, the other had light brown hair.

"Yo, Yoru, you finally got here," The back hair one said before getting hit in the head by his lighter haired friend.

"Sheesh, Kuro, we knew he needed to finish packing and we left early remember," The Light brown pineapple hairstyled one said.

"Thanks Ryu, for calming him down," Yoru said to his 2 best friends.

If it wasn't already obvious, these 2 are his friends and fellow Muian descendents, Ryu Tensa and Kuro Kagen.

Ryu Tensa is a young man about 14-16 years old. He has short light brown hair with most of it kept in a pineapple style ponytail, and the bangs framing his face with some brushed out of his eyes. His eyes are a dark grey color. His skin is lightly tanned.

He wore a short sleeve dark grey t-shirt with a gold sword symbol on the front, a pair of dark blue jeans with a silver chain looping around his left leg, and a pair of black sneakers with dark grey details. Around his neck is a simple black cord necklace with a gold sword charm on it.

Kuro Kagen is a young man about 14-16 years old. He has jet black hair that lays flat on his head and spikes down till it reaches the start of his neck, with his bangs framing his face. His eyes are a simple dark green color. His skin is lightly tanned.

He wore a light green sleeveless shirt with a gold 4 pointed throwing star, a pair of white jeans with a black chain looping around his left leg, and a pair of black chinese style shoes with socks underneath them. Around his neck is a dark green scarf that seems to cover his mouth.

"Sheesh Yoru, Ryu no need to gang up on me," Kuro said a pout on his face as 2 energy beings materialized behind him and Ryu, while Laplace materialized behind Yoru, not visible to anyone but them as their eyes changes, with Yoru's lightening to a light purple, and Kuro's and Ryu's eyes turning red. This change showed they were seeing EM waves.

The being behind Ryu was a dog like create made of yellow energy with light grey armour shaped like a rather knight version of a wolf like head, with light grey torso armour that covers an area of the torso, shoulders, and back, with rings of light grey armour around his wrist, with a wisp of energy ending his body instead of legs or a tail. This is Zerker, Ryu's partner

The being behind Kuro was a dog like create made of light blue energy with dark green armour shaped like a rather ninja version of a wolf like head, with dark green torso armour that covers an area of the torso, shoulders, and back, with rings of dark green armour around his wrist, with a wisp of energy ending his body instead of legs or a tail. This is Shinobi, Kuro's partner

"Zerker, Shinobi it is always good to see you," Yoru said as they were delivered their dango. Ryu and Kuro only have 3 sticks of dango, with Yoru possessing double the amount of dango.

"_It is good to see you,_" Laplace said, as Yoru translated to his friends.

"_You too, Laplace, Yoru,_" the light grey armoured one, Zerker said.

"_Yep, It is_" the ninja like dark green armoured one, Shinobi said a bit peppy.

"So we have to find an apartment," Yoru said as he, Ryu, and Kuro ate they dango, with Yoru devouring it completely. Yoru as shown, was addicted to Dango.

"Yeah lets head out to find it," Ryu said as they finished their dango. Yoru, Ryu, and Kuro then got up after paying for the dango, and left the restaurant.

After they left, they asked their EM wave partners to go wander and see if they can find an apartment. The 3 energy beings quickly agreed and flew off somewhere.

* * *

xx Professor Tomoe's Lab xx

Within the darkened confines of his lab, Professor Tomoe was working on his Daimon creation. He had to be exact in his ingredients or else he wasn't going to succeed. Taking two vials of chemicals in his hands, he gently poured them into the larger vial of red fluid. When the chemicals mixed, there was a violent reaction and a flash of light. Professor Tomoe shielded his eyes from the reaction and waited for it to die down. When it did, he dared to look and see if his process had been successful. He smiled widely as he saw a small black seed hovering in front of him.

"Excellent," he smiled crazily. "It is perfect. Kaolinite!"

"Yes professor?" a seductive voice asked.

The professor turned slightly to gaze at his assistant. Kaolinite was a beautiful red-haired woman with a very striking figure. She was wearing a lab coat over her usual outfit which accented her feminine charms. She also had a sparkle of desire in her eyes when she gazed at the professor.

"Here," the professor spoke as he took the Daimon egg and handed it to her. "I trust you know what to do with it?"

"Of course," Kaolinite smiled. "But, professor..."

"Yes?" the professor asked patiently.

"There is that matter of the massive energy spike we felt earlier," Kaolinite spoke. "Are you not

concerned about it?"

"Slightly," the professor nodded. "But not overly so. I sent Eudiel to investigate. Is there anything else?"

"No professor," Kaolinite smiled, before she vanished leaving only her lab coat behind.

"And so it all begins," the professor smiled demonically.

* * *

xx Hikawa Shrine xx

Kaolinite reappeared at the Hikawa shrine. She was actually hovering several feet above it. No one who was coming or going would see her. Looking at the Daimon egg in her hand,she looked for a suitable subject for it to incorporate itself into. Turning, she decided on one of the trees that the priestess here tied wards around. Kaolinite hovered closer to the tree before dropping the Daimon egg down onto it. The daimon egg sank into the bark without making a sound. Satisfied that the egg was implanted, Kaolinite vanished again. Now it was all a matter of time.

Unknown by her these events were seen by 3 beings made of energy that she could not see.

"_We should tell our partners_" Laplace said, the other 2 noding with them.

"_Yeah_,""_Yep_," Were the replies that came from his Fellow EM wave beings

"_Yoru, Yoru,_" Laplace called out mentally, using the link he and Yoru posses to communicate with him.

"_Yeah_ _Laplace_," Yoru mentally replied, and was soon informed of what the 3 EM wave beings witnessed.

"_Ok you should keep an eye on it and see what, if something happens alert us ok,_" Yoru said after relaying the talk to his friends and telling the Muian EM wave beings their idea.

"_Got it partner,_"Laplace said as he then stopped speaking with him.

"_So whats the plan, Laplace_," Zerker asked.

"_We keep an eye on this tree and if something happens alert them_," Laplace said as the 3 looked for good spots to watch the area

* * *

Yo, That's the first chapter, tell me how it is and if you like it. Also note that flames will be used to Roast and cook food.

Ta Ta, see ya next chapter. SunDragonSoul signing out.


End file.
